


awake

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: a teeny tiny drabble of pure fluff. plain n simple. (◕ᴗ◕✿)





	

**Author's Note:**

> aghh  
> you guys, my heart hurts! my tiny little author world crashed down for a good while. i just lost all interest, all motivation and most importantly all time.  
> BUT I'M STILL ALIVE, AND I'M SLOWLY MAKING MY WAY BACK.  
> this is a little thing i found from the beginning of december as i was searching through my word file, so you can have it while i try and start to work on other things.  
> mwah.

It was only barely eight in the morning when Blaine woke up, but he woke to an empty bed. Slightly confused, he got up and wandered into the kitchen, the wooden floor of the apartment cold under his bare feet. 

Kurt was standing there, leaning on the kitchen windowsill, watching as tiny sparkling flakes of snow made their way down from the sky, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. 

Blaine walked to him and wordlessly looped his arms around his waist. “Morning.”

Kurt exhaled almost inaudibly. “Morning.”

“What are you doing up so early?” Blaine asked as he hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, looking out of the window as well. He was never going to grow tired of the New York City skyline, especially around this time of year, magically festive, twinkling lights scattered around absolutely everywhere.

“I woke up to really just couldn’t sleep anymore. I tried, but my brain didn’t quite agree with my attempts.”

“I’m sorry” Blaine muttered into his shoulder, hugging him a little tighter. “We don’t have to do anything today if you’re not feeling okay.“

“I’m okay” Kurt replied, voice barely above a whisper but his smile still somehow audible. “It’s not like I’m going to let anxiety steal a day of shopping from me.”

“Hmm, ‘kay."

They stood there for a moment, in warm, comforting silence, until Blaine yawned. 

"Oh, you can go back to sleep. I'll be alright. It's Saturday, you really shouldn't have to be awake yet. ” 

"No, I do have to now. And why wouldn’t I want to? You’re awake.” 

Kurt chuckled softly, turning his head enough to press a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “You’re really too much, sometimes.”

“Well” Blaine smiled, looking at Kurt in that way that he so often did - so sincere and so loving, and it made his stomach swoop like every other time he’d ever looked at him like that. “I know for a fact that once we get out of this house later and get some shopping done, you will spend too much, so I think we’re even.”

“Touché.”


End file.
